Awkward Encounters
by CiaraFael
Summary: All Kagome wanted to do was take a peaceful bath by herself...but Sesshomaru couldn't let that happen, could he?


Warnings: A little awkward, and somewhat adult-ish themes...though not so much as to be rated M.

Awkward Encounters

Kagome sighed happily as she sunk into the deep, hot water of the springs. This had to be heaven. She arched back, sliding under the water, completely submerging herself, and her long dark hair. Her hand slid into her hair, smoothing out any tangles, before she reached over to grab her shampoo.

Golden eyes peered through the trees as he watched the miko bathe. He was not spying, merely watching over a defenseless woman; well that is what he told himself. She was pack, and he was Alpha, it was as simple as that. The Alpha did not leave a woman by herself.

Feeling a small prickle of demonic energy, Kagome scanned her surroundings, but it had vanished. "Eh, probably just my imagination." Her hair was piled on top of her head as the conditioner soaked through to the roots.

A small smile began to form on her lips, "I bet Sesshomaru doesn't use conditioner." The image of him sitting in a bath with his hair piled on top of his head as the conditioner soaked in caused a giggle to erupt from her smiling mouth.

Slowly she again sunk under the water to rinse out the hair product, her fingers stroking her scalp, to ensure that nothing was left. Her mind drifted from merely thoughts of what Sesshomaru's hair would look like as he bathed, into what he looked like, and forgetting she was under water, she opened her eyes and tried to breathe in. Sputtering and coughing she emerged from the water, "What the hell is going on with me?!" She shook her head, as if to clear the image from her mind. However, the image stayed. Muttering to herself, she slowly rubbed her temples, it had to be the stress. Her mind was betraying her because of the stress.

That was it. It had to be. It was because they never let her out of their sight, and her mind…wait…that made no sense. Next excuse….

Sesshomaru watched the woman curiously, her scent was masked by the odd perfumes she wore, but he could slightly smell something akin to frustration and….arousal? His eyes widened for a moment before he again donned on the mask he so often wore. He had to be mistaken, slowly taking a quiet step forward he again took a sniff, that was definitely the scent. Why was she aroused? Curiosity seemed to take over his being as he skirted around the trees in order to get a better view of her.

_Snag. _

He stopped at his haori became attached to a branch. When had that happened? Trying to take a step forward, he found that the branch was not going to let go. His eyes darted towards the water, only to find that he could not see her. Grumbling mentally to himself, he tugged the material off of the tree.

The harsh sound of fabric ripping caused Sesshomaru to mentally cringe. Did she hear that? He again went to take a step forward. _Rip. _His eyes widened as the hole that had been only on the outer layer of his garb began to spread to the under kimono. His eyes narrowed at the material. "This Sesshomaru will not be seen in torn attire."

His hands quickly untied the clothing and shrugged it from his body, acid slipping from his fingertips, destroying the now useless article of clothing.

The water lapped at her shoulders, and she let out a little sigh. "Better be heading back before the group decides to come looking for me."

Kagome sighed again as she slipped out of the hot springs. The warmth was tempting to stay in, but the gang would not be very happy with her if she took too much longer.

Especially Sesshomaru.

That man...demon...thing...barely let her out of his sight. Why did he have to treat her like sheep?

She slowly began to slide on her tank and shorts, trying to drag out the time she had away.

Unfortunately, she finished her dressing shortly, so she began to walk towards the camp, dragging her feet as she did so.

"Eeeeek!" Kagome shrieked as her shoe caught on a rock and sent her tumbling forward, and falling...onto something rather warm.

She quickly pushed herself up onto her hands and knees only to find Sesshomaru lying beneath her in only his hakama and obi.

Her eyes widened and her face turned red as she realized the position she was in.

"Miko. I am not amused. Remove yourself...before I do something rash."

"No worries there!" She snapped as she scrambled to her feet. Why did this always happen to her? Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at the youkai in front of her, his muscles seemed to ripple with power as he stood; causing her to feel a warm heat begin to pool in her abdomen. '_Wow…what would it be like to touch them? To.. No Kagome! Don't even think about that.' _

Sesshomaru's eyes widened again as he caught a small scent of arousal; his beast hummed at the scent. Slowly he leaned over and delicately sniffed at her throat. It was her for sure.

Kagome froze as she felt his breath on her neck. What was he doing? "Umm..Sesshomaru? What are you doing?"

Golden eyes met hers. "Miko, are you aware that your body wants to mate?"

Kagome blanched. "What…did you… just say?" Blue eyes wide and horrified.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself, Miko." His nose again pressed against her throat, a soft hum erupting from his chest before his sharp teeth nipped over her flesh, and a warm tongue followed.

A shudder coursed through Kagome's body and a gasp slipped through her lips. What had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note: A giant thank you to Stella who Beta-ed this fic for me. This is the continuation of the story that I started for the picture I submitted on . Please review. I may write another part to this and 'continue'….their um…relations…but then the rating will be raised to M. It would depend on the feedback I get. Thank you for reading. **

**~Ciara**


End file.
